


[美丽喵] Drunk

by illumi



Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Past, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: “我从来都没有把你当作朋友……艾默里克。” 埃斯蒂尼安说道。他们交换过彼此的梦想，但他们却自私的保留了属于自己的秘密。结冰的表面下面奔涌着看不见的暗流……
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693021
Kudos: 17





	1. 谎言

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点是光到达伊修加德之前。

一

伊修加德一向天黑的早，但艾默里克的办公室原本也没有什么光线良好的大窗——神殿骑士团总部更像是与基础层的无数块巨石融为一体的堡垒一隅，坐在办公桌前的时候，只有仰起头才能透过一条细长的高窗隐约看到远处的塔尖。

这一天，当进入这房间的光线稀少到只剩下令人困倦的昏暗，艾默里克方才站起身来，舒展一下有几分酸麻的臂膀。

最近库尔札斯的异端团体活动频频，不仅掳走了更多的平民，暗中策划着的阴谋也迟迟探知不到准确的消息，而骑士团有限的人手又很难拨出来向这方面调度。教皇厅看似常规的施压在这个时候更像是刻意的压制，这一团乱麻让艾默里克陷入了苦思，直到室内唯一的光源是高窗投过来的一线微光，他才稍稍收住了思绪。

和每天一样，他不自觉地走到窗下，仰头向外望去。

城市的灯火不足以让夜晚变得明亮，此时也来不及看清塔上是否有风向标般的人影立在上面。

仿佛不相信自己的判断一般，艾默里克揉了揉眼睛又向外看，随即开始在心里嘲笑自己。别傻了。别说这个时候，这么些天都没见到任何影子，恐怕那个人也是根本没在皇都吧。艾默里克摇了摇头，打发走这个下意识浮现出的结论。这些年除了工作便早已没有交集的人，总想他做什么。他伸了伸胳膊，给室内增加了一些烛光，就又回到了办公桌前。

听着骑士亭的吉布里隆侃侃而谈最近又从不知名的冒险者手里赢到了幻卡，埃斯蒂尼安一边大口往嘴里塞肉，一边在脑子里想些有的没的。这位老板似乎很喜欢和他聊天，但看上的恐怕是埃斯蒂尼安是个好听众这一点，或者偶尔可以一起来几盘幻卡。但今天埃斯蒂尼安没有玩牌的兴致，连续数日追踪一组狂热的龙眷让他有些疲惫，但刚才一坐下来吉布里隆力荐的烤肉与果酒的搭配让他甚是享受，甚至纳闷从不贪恋美味的自己也能感受到这个小酒馆居然做出了这么好吃的食物。

“你们换厨子了？”

“怎么样，味道不错吧？” 吉布里隆洋洋得意地所答非所问。

“嗯。”一大口骑士亭私酿结束了晚餐，埃斯蒂尼安点头表示赞同。只是这私酿度数不低，怕是后劲也不小。

“这是神殿骑士长大人指点后的配方。”

埃斯蒂尼安扬了扬眉毛。

“骑士长大人经常加班到很晚，会托人让我们把晚餐送到他的办公室。有一天他的部下送盘子回来，还捎来一封短信致谢——”

埃斯蒂尼安的鼻子哼了一声。

“——里面附上了改良这道菜的建议。我们试了一下，效果真的非常好，就是阁下您现在吃的这个了。”

“是么。”埃斯蒂尼安淡淡的回应道。

吉布里隆点了点头：“都这个时间了，我得叫人送晚餐过去了。”

埃斯蒂尼安皱了皱眉：“今天吗？这个时候？”

“是的，傍晚大人的副官还来提醒过。”

“等一下——”埃斯蒂尼安叫住了转身要去楼下厨房的老板，“我来吧？”

“您说什么？” 吉布里隆一头雾水。

埃斯蒂尼安清了清喉咙：“我正有事要去找骑士长大人，帮你带过去就是了。”他一口喝干杯子里的酒，轻轻理了一下垂在颈后的长发，站起身来。

“进来吧。”艾默里克对着敲门声想起的方向说道。

当他的晚餐如同往常一样放在门口的条桌上，关门声如同往常一样咔哒一声结束，他却感觉到了一些异样的地方。他抬起头，借着条桌上的烛火看到了背靠门站在那里的瘦高身影。怎么会是他？艾默里克忽然觉得喉头一紧。

“长官。”那个身影语气平淡的发出声音。

“埃斯蒂……苍天的龙骑士大人，这个时候了，是什么风把您……”他慎重地选择着词汇，一边站起来点头致意。

“我带来了您的晚餐，以及……”便装的龙骑士一直在背后的手伸到了前面，“骑士亭的忘忧私酿——还不错。”

“有劳。”艾默里克尽量控制自己的语气，“但是酒精并不在我预订的范围。”

“……”

见他没有发话，艾默里克意识到自己可能表达的太过生硬：“请接受我的歉意，我的朋友。我还有工作需要完成，恐怕不宜饮酒。”

他想走过去拍拍对方的肩膀，却被一双粗糙的大手一把揪住了衣服的领口。这意外的举动令他几乎马上就要发力挣脱，但在这之前手的主人就把脸凑到了令他僵住的距离，浓郁的酒精的气息直扑他的面庞。

“朋友？哈。”埃斯蒂尼安狠狠的放开了他，过重的力道让他失去平衡后退了半步。

“埃斯蒂尼安，你喝醉了？”他迟疑着想再走上去确认，但对方的冷笑让他伸出了本要扶他一把的手停在了半空中。

埃斯蒂尼安没有理会黑色头发精灵的尴尬，垂着手臂朝办公室深处走去。他仰头望向那扇高处的窗子，一直盯着那里，好久都没有出声。

“埃斯蒂尼安……”他听见身后的精灵轻轻的唤他。

他很意外吧？自己这副样子。埃斯蒂尼安深深的吸了一口气，又重重的呼了出去。连他自己都闻到了满身的酒气，自己的样子一定糟糕透了。

有那么一瞬间，他感到一丝后悔，几乎就要让他推门离开，或者离开之前再恰当地对自己的长官道歉，那么第二天——即便他们第二天就会在更为正式的场合见面——也可以假装这一切都根本没有发生，一切都和从前一样疏离，一样……简单。他的胃中翻涌着，搅动着，让他几乎想要弯下腰去，但他仿佛从这难言的疼痛中找回了勇气一般——或许只是酒精的作用——蓦然转过身来。

“我是你的朋友吗？”不待艾默里克回答，埃斯蒂尼安接着说道，“我从来都没有把你当作朋友……艾默里克。”

因龙骑士突如其来的提问而怔在原地的艾默里克在心中反复确认，才接受了自己并没有听错的结论。

“是这样么……”嘴里泛起的苦涩让他不由紧紧咬住自己的牙齿，“是我太自以为是了，对不起。”

未完待续


	2. 暗流

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一段过去。
> 
> “我注意到你和艾默里克那个杂种走得很近………”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有热爱苍穹老几位的，为避免不适请注意退避

二

新兵训练营是个鱼龙混杂的地方，这里的新人并不一定是枪刃上的新手，因各种原因应募而来的老练打手，乃至从小习武但并未走上仕途的贵胄之后都会出现在这个地方，伊修加德常见的贵族与平民的分野在这里也变得更加复杂。有能力的人当然有机会脱颖而出，但强大的含义有时不仅仅是战斗水平高于他人，似乎也有一些其他的力量在从中引导和扭曲。这样的人们聚在一起，往往会散发出其他人不得靠近的气息。

但这对埃斯蒂尼安来说从来不是问题。除了桎梏于复仇的执念，他是一个自由的灵魂。他喜欢为所欲为，但这个词对他来说只不过是做自己应做之事。在这个满是伊修加德未来的环境中，他并无敌人，好像也没人想要成为他的敌人，甚至他还有一个朋友，那个人即便流言缠身依旧从容温和——当然这对埃斯蒂尼安来说也不是问题，在他眼里那个人怎样都好，他知道，自己对这个叫做艾默里克的人怀有心意。这份心意从未被表露，或者说，固执如埃斯蒂尼安这样的年轻人以为，只要自己怀着这份心便足够了，那个人知道与否并不重要。

但是，少年心意不经意间的流露却并不总会不为人所知。

一日训练过后，他因破掉的护踝而在尚未结束训练的时候提前回到了宿舍，推门却撞见了他从未见过的激烈场景。

那是他认得的几个人，甚至还和其中的两个动过手。其中一个便是格里诺，这个好斗的疯子顶着泽梅尔家的名头四处找人交手，当初甚至主动挑衅埃斯蒂尼安，如果不是艾默里克用力拉走了他，自己一定会把这个傲慢的混蛋揍到陆行鸟的粪堆里去。

眼前的格里诺却似乎把向人挑战的全部力气都发泄到了别的地方，他赤身裸体的站在地上，下身用力撞击着四肢撑在地上的一个少年的屁股，快速的动作中依然可以看到他的凶器在少年的身体里进出。大腿拍击臀部的声音一下下冲击着埃斯蒂尼安的鼓膜，而让他震惊的远不止于此。少年的口中还被另一个人的阳具凶狠的侵袭着——和格里诺身材与力量俱为相当的波勒克兰，也是格里诺的“影子”。他本是和埃斯蒂尼安同样出身贫寒，但却成日和格里诺混在一起，对方似乎也丝毫不介意，也许正是气味相投。此刻的他正揪着动物一般趴在地上的少年的短发，迫使少年在被强行侵入后庭的同时不得不以极为扭曲的姿势仰起头，接纳波勒克兰同样暴烈的冲击。

“阿代尔斐尔！”埃斯蒂尼安忍不住叫出少年的名字。一瞬间，跪伏在地上的少年的身子似乎僵了一下，但他前后的两个人似乎没有因为突如其来的第四个人的出现受到任何干扰。

“啊，我的朋友，你来的正好。”格里诺一边继续动作，一边对埃斯蒂尼安露出了近乎夸张的笑容。“要不要一起来找点乐子？”

“你们放开他。”

“放开？”格里诺挑了挑眉毛，仿佛自己听错了，“你误会了吧，这孩子是自愿的，而且他享受着呢。”似乎是因为听到了这样的话，阿尔代菲尔的身子抖了一下，让格里诺不由发出一声低哼，照着少年的臀部狠狠拍了两巴掌，又加快了冲刺的速度。

“看哪，他在祈求哈罗妮的眷顾！用他的屁股就能接收到泽梅尔家的祝福，你说是不是个划算买卖？”

他对面的波勒克兰已经率先达到了高潮，他用手紧紧扣住少年的后脑勺，让自己的热液尽数射入少年喉咙的最深处。格里诺也很快跟上，尽情释放之后将瘫软的阿代尔斐尔一把推到一边，丝毫不在意自己一丝不挂的状态，缓步朝埃斯蒂尼安走过来。

埃斯蒂尼安想去扶起如软泥一般瘫倒在冰凉地面上的阿代尔斐尔，波勒克兰却如护食的野犬一般早先跨前一步挡在了少年的身前。格里诺已经走入了足以让埃斯蒂尼安警戒的范围，但这个肆无忌惮的疯子似乎还沉浸在射精后的激素满足当中，带着近乎微笑的表情在鼻尖距离埃斯蒂尼安只有不到一拳的地方停了下来。

“你知道，这孩子梦想进入苍穹骑士团，天资不错，可惜身分不高，我得帮他一把。听说你想成为苍天的龙骑士，想少走弯路的话我也可以考虑。”他灵敏的一偏头，躲开了埃斯蒂尼安突如其来的拳锋，“当然了，我注意到你和艾默里克那个杂种走得很近，这倒也不失为有所挑战的选择，对方毕竟是教皇的……”格里诺仿佛陷入了若有所思的表情，转身走回到了波勒克兰的身边，掐住对方的下巴刻意发出声音地吻了一口，回头斜睨着拳头几乎要攥出血来的银发精灵。

“如果你改主意了，我会用最热烈的方式欢迎你——我的朋友。”

未完待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 苍穹哥哥们对不起  
> 虽然背景中的你们人设（部分）如此吧


	3. 茧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们交换过彼此的梦想，但他们却自私的保留了属于自己的秘密。
> 
> 他们把自己包裹成茧，更拒绝了倾听自己内心的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章过去的后续

三

寒冷的地方，即便大半年都被冰雪覆盖，却往往十分干燥。从睡眠中清醒过来的艾默里克坐在床边，凭直觉判断现在应该是后半夜，还有两个小时就要天亮了。他披上外套登进软靴就往外走去。营地后面有一片小土坡，其中一处隆起的后面是个背风的地方，艾默里克径直走到那里，果然看到了他意料之内的那个背影。

这已经不是头一次了，或者说是最近以来的很多次。一次偶然夜里起来喝水发现埃斯蒂尼安的床铺空着，他在这里找到了坐着发呆的银发精灵。不，他一定在想些什么，但艾默里克不知道。他看到自己的朋友双眉紧蹙，咬紧了嘴唇，仿佛陷入内心的挣扎，但自己却一点都无法分担，无法抚慰，这让他觉得有些难过，甚至憎恨自己的无能为力。

他感觉到了，埃斯蒂尼安在回避自己。与其说是回避，不如说是比回避更让他难受的冷淡。他不再叫他的名字，甚至不主动和自己说话。他们和从前一样一起训练，一起搭档完成任务，他们的配合一如既往的默契，但他会假装听不见自己叫他地独自走开。

也许是夜风吹散了他的脚步声与气息，埃斯蒂尼安的背影丝毫未动，艾默里克也不知道他在这里坐了多久——一定很久，很冷。可那如石头般的背影让他的脚步无法前行，连呼吸都郁结在了胸中，让他觉得闷痛难当。那背影上写得清清楚楚的拒绝，让他害怕了，他合上双眼让风吹醒自己的头脑，然后转身离去。

埃斯蒂尼安，起初连自己名字都记不住的精灵，没有把任何人放在眼里的孤傲的埃斯蒂尼安，在与自己熟悉起来之后也逐渐表现出了孤僻之外的另一面。他会专注地倾听自己说话，目不转睛地看着自己，甚至有时候他会觉得那投射到自己身上的目光有几分灼热，看不见的光芒仿佛晒得他的耳朵开始刺痛，脸颊也变得痒痒的。一想到这目光可能意味着什么，他就忍不住要暗自窃喜，仿佛自己从一声“朋友”开始的呼唤终于有了回应，可自己却迟疑着不敢表露心迹。如果这只是我的一厢情愿，恐怕我们就再也没办法作朋友了。艾默里克这样劝阻自己。他知道一定发生了些什么，但他不肯承认自己心底里害怕去询问到底是怎么回事，只是一味告诉自己，你没有理由去问。

敏锐如他也偶尔能嗅到，这个把各色人等都强行集中在一起的新兵营里，时而会透露出一些淫靡的味道。人们在自以为没有人看见的角落里交换暧昧的目光，吐出威胁的词句。危险的流言如同库尔札斯的凛风下封冻的河床，结冰的表面下面奔涌着看不见的暗流。总有一天，这些人将天各一方，而必定会有一些人藏匿在伊修加德高耸建筑的阴影之下，成为皇都基石中松动的一角。

他想成为这座伟大而阴郁的城市的砥柱，用自己的能力所及去回馈他从这里所获得的那一点点有限但却不可或缺的温暖，他想让自己亲爱的朋友在失去了一切之后仍能在这里找回一点家的感觉。毕竟他会留在这里，他希望埃斯蒂尼安能和自己一起生活在这里。或许只要都能活着，就是比现在的彼此更近一些的距离吧。

然而，相较于只想向龙族复仇的埃斯蒂尼安，艾默里克的理想似乎过于宏大，也过于温柔了。银白发色的精灵确实被这一头罕见黑色卷发的男人所打动，和吸引，他甚至在不经意间已经燃起了一丝妄想，自己或许可以伸出手去抚摸那柔软的头发，蹭蹭他的额头，或握住他瘦长的手指，拥抱着抚摩他光滑的背脊，甚至在任何一个寒冷的伊修加德的夜晚，挤在一起用彼此的体温取暖……这仿佛一个玻璃泡般的梦想，那瑰丽色彩所散发出的吸引力将他单调的复仇欲望拉向一个他无法预知的方向。他曾想象着，把这一切用自己缺乏渲染的言辞告诉给艾默里克，或许自己会看到他温暖的微笑，甚至他会允许自己去亲吻他的掌心和嘴唇。  
除非他已不再有任何这样的奢望。

他告诉自己，埃斯蒂尼安，你靠复仇的支撑活到了今天——靠你自己的力量，你还可以走下去。 

他们交换过彼此的梦想，但他们却自私的保留了属于自己的秘密。至少两人都是这么认为的。这个自私的秘密让他们无法敞开心扉，唯有把自己包裹成茧，与对方彻底的隔绝开。哈罗妮已经是冰冷的石像，他们不再会去祈祷，更拒绝了倾听自己内心的声音，他们像这千年战争中所有背负苦难而生的生命一样，在血与火的淬炼中变得更加粗糙和坚硬。

未完待续


	4. 忘忧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾默里克知道酒精能对自己做什么。  
> 他已经下定决心，把自己交到那个人的手里，任凭他处置。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间回到故事的开头。

四

对不起。

当这几个字从艾默里克的口中吐出，如毒箭一般刺穿了埃斯蒂尼安的心的时候，他只是轻轻闭上了眼睛。自己已经无法再面对眼前的精灵，但这凝滞的空气仿佛将他困在了这里，让他寸步难行。

听见脚步声，他才睁开了眼，看见艾默里克正默默走向房门口，昏暗光线中的背影像是中了虚弱魔法，有些疲惫的弯着腰，让他的脚步看起来是那么的沉重。他拿起了条桌上的忘忧私酿，转身举起来对埃斯蒂尼安示意，嘴角强行扯出一丝惨然的微笑。

“陪我喝一杯吧，苍天的龙骑士阁下。”他低下头自嘲的嗤笑了一声，复又扬起了脸，隐去了全部的表情。

“这是命令。”

“……是。”埃斯蒂尼安机械地在一张椅子里坐了下来，看艾默里克在他的对面坐定，在两只酒杯中倒满了莓果色的液体，拿起一杯往另一个埃斯蒂尼安还未来得及举起的杯沿上一磕，就仰头把整杯酒干了下去。

空腹饮酒让艾默里克的脸迅速挂上了和酒液相似的色彩，不够明亮的烛光中看起来，就连他的眼睛都显得有些发红。他盯着埃斯蒂尼安，眼神时而如利剑仿佛要挖开他的一切伪装，下一秒又迷离到几乎让人觉得温柔。

埃斯蒂尼安知道，艾默里克本来就酒力有限，此时快速喝下一杯忘忧的私酒更无异于直接买醉。但他自己不是也好不到哪里去么？他的头依旧因餐时不加节制的伴饮而昏沉沉的，让他觉得意识有一点点模糊，后脑也开始泛起如同被重锤敲过的钝痛，搅起一些陈年的旧事，与眼前又开始给自己的杯子里倒酒的男人重叠在一起。他的五脏六腑仿佛都扭作了一团，混合着酸涩的痛楚让他下意识要移开视线。

为什么我之前会觉得自己那么需要酒精？他奋力地用浑浊的意识思考着。

啊，是了，我以为他不在……

工作也好，卖命也罢，复仇的目标即便终将达成，自己的任务仍旧是守护在这里生活着的普通人。宗教包裹下的庄严皇都并没有如何善待他，但他仍然能从入夜后的点点灯光中感受到生活的气息。作为龙骑士，他需要站在高处，捕捉经风透露的任何可疑的蛛丝马迹，他也想确认，那个人还好好的在那里。只要能看到那扇窗透出的灯光，站在高处清冷中的埃斯蒂尼安就能感觉到一丝暖意。所以他给自己了一个借口和一个习惯，只要他在，就会去塔尖看看。

然而今天，那个窗口黑洞洞的。他知道，忙碌的骑士长有一万个理由不在那里，他可以在任何地方，做自己要做的任何事，这一切都和他埃斯蒂尼安——作为骑士长下属的苍天龙骑士没有关系。用食物填充空虚的胃，用酒精暖暖冰冷的血管，对他这样一个只会耍枪的男人来说就足够了。

仿佛是注意到了埃斯蒂尼安的视线所向，已经兀自喝到第三杯的艾默里克也顺着张望过去。

啊，他在看那扇窗……

埃斯蒂尼安拿来的酒好像真的不错，让半天都没顾上喝水的艾默里克感觉到口齿内湿润了许多，甚至紧张的肌肉都松弛了下来。他在椅子里动了动，让上半身几乎摊在靠背上，把视线又转回面前默不做声的精灵。  
他的侧脸还是那么好看……艾默里克贪婪的盯着那精灵面容的轮廓，在心里用手指轻轻划过那微微凸起的颧骨，收敛的下巴和有几分凌厉的颌骨。精灵的头发披散着，柔软得与那面庞的棱角几乎不成比例，但在一起又是如此的完美。

“我还以为今天看不到你了……”他不由自主地把脑内的自言自语说出了声，更没有意识到自己的脸上绽开了几乎带着孩子气的笑容。

“你……”想到了什么的埃斯蒂尼安紧张得舌头卡在嗓子眼里，“你经常……从那往外看吗？”

“我经常看到你。”酒精已经开始在艾默里克的血管里游走，让他想要闭上眼睛。他想起一次次站在窗前眺望的自己，看到那熟悉身影时内心偷偷的雀跃，“每天每天，清晨，或者天黑，我看到你站在尖顶上，便知道你就在这里。”

“但我好久没有看到你了，好多天……”肘部支撑在椅子的扶手上，艾默里克用一只手掩住自己的眼睛，“我知道你……在忙，但我很想你，埃斯蒂尼安。即便不能和你说话，即便只是远远的看着，我也想见到你。”

艾默里克知道酒精能对自己做什么。

过量的酒精能让自己面红耳赤，心跳加速，让自己不得不提起精神去应对不够清醒的头脑所打乱的精准思考。但那并不适用于现在的场合。在当下，这个人的面前，酒精不过是一个借口。只要一点点这罪恶的液体，自己便有了世界上最好的借口，让自己放肆和自由的借口，卸下一切伪装与负担，痛快的倾吐真实。

啊，是的，酒后吐真言。人们都是这么说的。但自己并不需要酒精才说出真话，酒精不过是赌徒摊牌的筹码，此刻自己则用它换取了放手一搏的勇气——最为难得的换取对方也讲出真话的勇气。

他感到头晕，感到紧张，感到手心泛潮，他甚至不敢放下挡住眼睛的手，但他已经下定决心，把自己的全部都交出来，交到那个人的手里，任凭他处置。

未完待续


	5. 微光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个恶毒的混蛋叫做埃斯蒂尼安。  
> 他的自以为是深深刺伤了艾默里克，让他们在得不到交锋的茧里两败俱伤。
> 
> 艾默里克温柔而绝望的话语却如同棒喝，仿佛成为了破茧的第一道缝隙……

五

埃斯蒂尼安终于确认，自己已经醉了。

他发现自己已经听不懂那个人在说些什么。

艾默里克好像说了很多话，句句都和自己有关，但是他不敢相信，仿佛那个人每一句里提到的都是别人的名字。艾默里克说他想那个人，每天，每夜都在想。那个人究竟是谁，可以如此幸运地赢得了艾默里克的心，又如此冷酷地折磨着这个世界上最温柔的灵魂？

那个恶毒的混蛋叫做埃斯蒂尼安。

他是胆怯和自卑的，他以为心胸如艾默里克这样的人对一无是处的自己示好不过是心怀同情，怀着狭隘复仇之心的自己更没有理由去做他实现伟大理想的绊脚石。

他是自大和傲慢的，他以为自己疏远了这个唯一的朋友，就不会给艾默里克带来任何不必要的流言。

他一直为多年前意外撞见的一幕所困扰，他惧怕那扭曲的关系所散发的恶臭气味，憎恶弱小的个体在无法改变的身份与权力面前的无能为力。他痛恨鲁莽的波勒克兰，残暴的格里诺，他更痛恨年少的阿代尔斐尔将理想与信仰托付给了他人膝下廉价的淫欲。

伊修加德是一个伟大的城市，她宽容的接纳了卑微却骄矜的自己，也以无光的巨幕隐藏了这样的几位苍穹骑士。

此刻他终于知道，自己也是可悲的——他坚信自己做了对的选择，因为他终于凭借自己的力量成为了伊修加德的守护者，也见证了昔日的友人一步步取得今日的成就，却发现这一切竟然都无法改变最初那个擅自的决定带给自己的痛楚，和给艾默里克的伤害。

没错，正是自己的自以为是深深刺伤了艾默里克，让他们在得不到交锋的茧里两败俱伤。

在与黑夜一同沉默下去的思绪中，艾默里克温柔而绝望的话语如同棒喝，让早已自甘沉入深海的埃斯蒂尼安恍然发现，原来自己已然抓得了一缕微光——愚蠢的自己仍有一线希望，原以为仅存的那一扇窗所透露的微弱灯光，仿佛成为了破茧而出的第一道缝隙，让他想要奋力挣脱开多年的束缚，去扑向外面那耀眼的世界——那里有一个人一直注视着他，思念着他。

“我说了，我不想做你的朋友。”

艾默里克抬起头，原本想要遮住脸的手缓缓地落回到扶手上。

他忽然觉得想笑，酒精果然也只是个骗子，让自己以为拼尽全力就能换来一句真心的话，殊不知这一句在开场自己就已听过了。

“……知道了。”

他低声说到，声音小到自己几乎听不见。他想再喝一杯那名为忘忧的烈酒，让酒精发挥它真正的作用，让自己忘掉这黑暗中的每一个瞬间。就在他探身要用另一只手去够桌上的酒瓶的时候，坐在对面的人蓦地站了起来，用手按住了他。

艾默里克怔怔地看着他绕过桌子走向自己，最终在自己面前单膝跪了下来，捧起自己搭在扶手上的那只手，送到嘴边轻吻着自己忽然开始颤抖的手背。

“……埃斯蒂尼安？”他的嘴唇无法抑制地抖动着，脑子里忽然有了一个又一个念头，但他想不清，也理不出头绪。他知道那里缺失了一些什么，但他不知道。他只知道，酒精又在做坏事，让他无法思考，无法冷静下来面对眼前突如其来发生的一切。

“艾默里克……”精灵抬起头，把捧在掌心里的那只手贴上自己的面颊，“我是个……愚笨的人，一直回避着我最想得到的，以为那样我就会不再渴望——”

他深深地呼吸，从而鼓起自己最大的勇气：“——你愿意让我成为你的朋友，我永远心怀感激。但是……贪婪与疯狂战胜了我，我想要你的爱，我渴望成为……你最亲爱的人。”

埃斯蒂尼安注视着那对蓝色的眼睛，屏住呼吸期待着对方地回答。那对眸子是大冰壁的冰川的颜色，透彻，永恒，诱惑，仿佛能吸走他所有的理智，让他甘愿用生命里所有的时间去爱慕那色彩，爱慕那对眸子的主人。  
自己捧着的手被艾默里克抽了回去，转而是两只手捧住了自己的脸，蓝色眼睛的面庞在前倾的身子带动下来到了和自己最近的距离，两片微红的嘴唇说出了让埃斯蒂尼安心脏狂跳的话语。

“我的朋友……你早就得到了，我的心，我的一切。我一直都爱着你，埃斯蒂尼安。”

于是他们开始亲吻。

那是无数个连续的亲吻中的一个又一个，他们用自己滚热的嘴唇探知对方每一寸肌肤的温度。在一次次反复的探索中，艾默里克暴露了耳根的弱点，在被埃斯蒂尼安轻轻啃咬的时候整个身子都燥热到发痒；而艾默里克发现，当自己轻舔埃斯蒂尼安的喉结，那一向声音低沉的精灵竟会发出自己闻所未闻的声音，气息也变得格外的粗重。然而经过一番尝试，他们最终达成一致，唯有四片唇瓣胶着在一起才最为美妙，若是张开双唇，便能将舌头也和对方的舌头纠缠在一起，一边倾吐出自己积蓄以久的热情，一边从对方那里掠夺更多无数个朝朝暮暮的思念与渴望。

这种渴望在彼此煽风点火的亲吻和动作中愈演愈烈，终于在更大的范围内燃烧了起来。埃斯蒂尼安想把手探进艾默里克的衬衫领口，被扣子阻拦着发出低声的咒骂，但此时的粗口在扯住埃斯蒂尼安腰带的艾默里克听来犹如乐音，只是对于他摸索着想要快速扯开腰带的锁扣一点帮助也没有。

如果这个时候，两个头发互相揉的蓬乱，拉拉扯扯跌跌撞撞地在房间主人的引导下朝办公室深处的休息区走去的精灵还残存有一丝理性的话，那一定是在咒骂忘忧的佳酿，这该死的酒精让他们想起了多年来一遍遍在脑中重复的那些绮丽的梦与幻想，让他们身为年轻雄性动物的骄傲在此时只能无声的焦急催促，想要释放无处安放的热度，想和身边的爱人一起在几乎喷薄而出的情欲中达到高潮。

未完待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到这里。
> 
> 可恶，只有上了！


	6. 风暴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他忍不住会觉得，接受了龙骑士训练的埃斯蒂尼安，相比自己肯定身体更为柔韧。那样的话……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真·美丽喵的场合。

“冷么？”瞟了一眼扔了一路的衣服裤子，躺在床正中的艾默里克没头没脑地问。

“怎么可能？”埃斯蒂尼安只觉得好笑，他跪趴在艾默里克的上方，双手撑在他的头两侧，凑近了去吻蓝眼睛精灵的鼻尖，还坏心眼地对他哈了一口气，“我们喝了酒。”

“是啊，我们喝了酒。”艾默里克仿佛自言自语的喃喃回应道。

只是现在身体从里到外都感觉到的火热已经不再是那一点酒精的作用了，即便两个人都已经终于一丝不挂，依然有不可名状的热源紧紧的包裹着他们，让他觉得自己呼出的每一口气都仿佛在燃烧，而像傻瓜一样痴痴看着自己的埃斯蒂尼安更宛如一头龙在喷火，让他燥热地想要扭动。他知道，埃斯蒂尼安在欣赏着自己的身体，因为他的目光已经引导着他的手开始在自己的身上游走摩挲。他的手也是滚热的，还有些粗糙，但他小心地抚摸着，仿佛爱抚着挚爱的珍宝。他的手滑过艾默里克的肩膀和手臂，在手腕处又回到了胸前，戏谑地拨弄了一番乳首，转而又轻轻按着他的小腹。继续向下移动的时候，艾默里克深深摒住了呼吸，但那手却戏谑的跳过了关键的部分，放在了他的大腿上。

埃斯蒂尼安听到一声有些不满的咕哝，强忍住笑，让手继续往下走，他反复摩挲着艾默里克紧致的小腿肌肉，在握住脚踝后快速向上身的方向一推，让他的双腿成了大大打开的M形。

“呃……”艾默里克低吟一声，又要抬手挡脸，却被埃斯蒂尼安轻声制止。

“艾默里克，看着我。”他的声音有些沙哑。

艾默里克放下手，略略歪过头，寻找埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛。那对深色的眸子已经随着他低伏的身子停在了字母M凹下的地方，让艾默里克觉得面颊越发滚烫。他知道将会发生什么，但他也无从想象，那从未有过的感受将是何等汹涌的巨浪，把自己已经不清醒的大脑拍击得粉碎。

当埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇覆上自己的性器，用舌头轻轻在铃口反复打转，他确认了自己在深夜无数次的妄想是何等的浅薄无力。下身传递过来的快感让他的后脑一阵酥麻，他想要闭上眼睛，但却被埃斯蒂尼安始终盯住他的眼神牢牢锁住，让他想要祈求宽恕，转而又被尽力吞吐着自己雄性的埃斯蒂念安绝望地吸引而无法移开目光。他无力再说出完整的话语，他想挺动腰肢从那罪恶的口中获得更深更多的热爱，但他做不到，他仿佛被钉在了床上，被埃斯蒂尼安的双手牢牢按住大腿，保持着羞耻的姿势，接受爱人大胆的馈赠。他感觉到自己利刃下的囊袋鼓胀起来，被埃斯蒂尼安的一只手揉搓着，另一只手则似乎正探到他自己的身后有所动作。他的脸也在月光色的长发衬托下渐渐显出一片更深的潮红，眉毛微微蹙起，一边含着自己，潮湿的水声后面仿佛还藏有一些吃痛的呻吟。

艾默里克恍然认识到了什么，下意识地吞了一口口水，轻声唤道：“埃斯蒂尼安……”一边伸手指指斜后方的矮柜，“第二个抽屉，最里面……”

埃斯蒂尼安抬头吐出他的性器，暂时忘却了嘴里弥散开来的淡淡的咸味，若有所思的看了他一眼，见艾默里克抿住嘴没说话，他才抬起身，越过艾默里克的身子，伸手去拉那边的抽屉。里面并无他物，只有一个小小的玻璃瓶，瓶口还贴着纸签，似乎并未开封。这是库尔札斯出产的珍贵茶油，似乎还添加了点什么芬芳的物质，让拔开瓶塞的埃斯蒂尼安觉得十分好闻。他闻了一会儿，忽然明白对方早已知晓自己的意图，脸骤的一热，把瓶子一把塞到艾默里克手里。

“……你帮我……吧。”他把艾默里克拉起来推到后边，自己则趴进了床里，整个脸都埋进了短头发的精灵刚刚躺着的地方，假装嗅着他留下的气味，实则在隐藏自己已经羞得发烫的脸。

在那些个不连续的关于此时此刻可能性的绮念中，艾默里克曾试想过，自己会是给予的一方还是接受的一方。但只要想到对方是埃斯蒂尼安，他就无法让自己像平常一样普通的去思考问题，而是深深陷入到那将是何等感官体验的陶醉之中。当然，如果他们能够共同享受交欢所带来的至高欢愉，也许并不需要任何一方有固定的角色，但他还是忍不住会觉得，接受了龙骑士训练的埃斯蒂尼安，相比自己肯定身体更为柔韧。那样的话……

眼下，似乎自己马上就能够亲身验证这一点，这个想法让艾默里克的心一阵乱跳，挺立着的性器上的血管也更加怒张。

他近乎手忙脚乱的往掌心倒了一些润滑的液体，迅速揉搓开，抚上埃斯蒂尼安两扇臀瓣的中间。

埋头于枕头里的埃斯蒂尼安闷着发出了一声舒服的叹息，腰身和臀部轻轻的起伏扭动着，迎合着艾默里克的手在他后庭入口反复的摩挲与按压，嘴里含混不清的催促着。

“你快点……”

艾默里克随即用指尖开始了最初的试探。当他开始以两根手指探入那温暖的穴口，与一向话少的平时形成鲜明对比，被开拓着的埃斯蒂尼安已经无法停止发出持续的呻吟，身下的阳具似乎也无法忍耐被冷落的状态，驱使着他轻轻耸动着后臀，让性器与身下的床单摩擦着，来获取一些有限的快感。

他的每一个动作，每一声吟叹，都让艾默里克越发的口干舌燥，甚至要焦虑起来。他不想再用手指去缓缓试探，而是干脆趴下身来，双手用力扒开埃斯蒂尼安的屁股，脸凑上去用更为灵活的舌头去舔舐那即将迎接他的入口。他让舌尖尽可能的探到更深处，每多一点尝试就会多收获埃斯蒂尼安发出的一些令他浑身颤抖的声音。

人真的是越不得，越贪心。他舍不得当下的每一寸春光，却也无法再多坚持一秒。他仔细润滑了自己的凶器，一边下意识的发出命令：

“埃斯蒂尼安，转过来。”

精灵立即听话的回到躺卧的姿势，修长的双腿蜷起并打开到尽可能大的角度。他的眼睛半闭着，睫毛微微的闪动，仿佛依旧被酒意侵袭，醉态化作旖旎的春色，经由张开的嘴唇一口口呼出。他知道艾默里克在看着自己，他的每处皮肤都能感觉到那目光的扫射，尤其是那里——他这样想着，就把手伸了过去，开始握住自己久久未得到对方亲手爱抚的部分上下抚摩，同时向上抬起自己的臀部，迎合两具下身的摩擦。直到一阵挤压的钝痛开始压迫后穴的深口，传递了莫名的轻微尿意成为前奏，他知道，暴风骤雨即将降临。

缓缓把性器的根部也没入埃斯蒂尼安的身体，始料未及的热度与压迫感让艾默里克几乎难以坚持。他想慢一点，想像臻品美酒一般把两人的性爱揉捻入骨头深处细细品味，但或许不是现在，不是这一次。这一次自己必须拼尽全力，才冲得破过去那些年来编织起在两人之间的看不见的藩篱，那些曾经妄自生长的荆棘已经让他们承受了太多的疼痛。

他奋力的挺动着，撞击着，加速着，大腿的根部与埃斯蒂尼安的臀部互相拍打着，清脆的声音混合着两个男人克制不住的低吼。

埃斯蒂尼安把双腿都搭在了艾默里克的肩膀上，仿佛这样，几乎脱力的自己才能够找到一个支撑点。凿击一般的疼痛让他睁大了眼睛，他觉得空气在变得稀薄，意识在变得翻滚，同时名为快感的巨浪冲刷着他身体深处的某一点，让几乎难以呼吸的他想要抓住点什么。他向艾默里克伸出了双手，想要发出求救或者求饶的呼喊，但他用尽力气组织起的语言只有反反复复的念诵着“艾默里克”，这个词语仿若魔咒，让那个人扛着自己的双腿靠近了过来。他毫不犹豫的紧紧环住来者的脖颈，去他的口中掠夺一线生机。

他们肆意的舌吻着，予取予夺着。埃斯蒂尼安的身体已经是近乎完全对折的姿态，被艾默里克的凶器顶入到了最深的地方。

“埃……尼安，我要射了……唔！”艾默里克几乎咬着牙，打算抽出来，却被紧紧箍住自己的双腿忽然发力而牢牢锁住，他那被肠道包裹住的性器也随即遭受到了最强烈的挤压。

他究竟是怎么……？不待艾默里克想清楚——此刻他也全无任何思考的能力——下腹带动着体内的肌群一阵剧烈的抖动，他将积蓄已久的灼热精液尽数射入了埃斯蒂尼安的深处。

未完待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章害有一丢丢。


	7. 心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “艾默里克，我——我们可真是笨蛋啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读的各位。  
> 我写的很开心。

几束如子弹一般精准射到那一点上所带来的刺激让埃斯蒂尼安在一瞬间忘记了呼吸。感到体内被热流所充满，他张大了嘴急促的喘息，同时腾出一只手探进两人上半身之间有限的缝隙，紧紧握住自己仍未得解脱的阳具，快速的上下动作，未及多久也很快射了出来，白灼的精液溅在他的小腹上，和汗水粘在一起，随着他剧烈的呼吸起伏不停。

他感觉到艾默里克已经在自己体内软了下来，一同瘫软下来的还有两个人被汗水与蒸汽包裹了一层的结实的肉体。他的腿仿佛被卸了劲，之前连日的辛劳奔波在这个时候竟然也都不开眼的找了上来，让他连把腿从艾默里克的肩头放下来的劲儿都没有了。

“喂……”他轻轻的唤着，“拔出来啊……都软了。”

勉强用手撑住床面大口喘气的艾默里克哧的一声笑了出来，整个身子都跟着一抖。高潮虽然已经过去，但他这样一动，让体内还埋着他的阴茎的精灵因这尚未散去的余韵而身躯一震。他赶紧放下埃斯蒂尼安的腿，并缓缓退出他的身体，自己射入的液体也随之流出来了一些。

他把目光移向埃斯蒂尼安的下腹，像有心要恶作剧的小男孩一样伸出手指捻了一把精灵腹上黏着的精液，放到嘴巴里尝了尝。

“嗯……怎么说呢？”

他舔舔嘴唇，坏笑着探身上去要亲吻白发散乱的精灵，对方皱着眉偏开脸，嘴里还发出“啧”的声音。

射精后的困意也同样侵袭了剧烈运动后的艾默里克，他索性整个人趴在埃斯蒂尼安的身上，一边闭目回神，一边轻轻摩挲着埃斯蒂尼安紧致的腰线。

埃斯蒂尼安感觉着精灵的头在自己的胸口蹭来蹭去，忍不住把手探到那丛乌黑的卷发中，柔软的手感让他觉得又舒服又沉迷。但这样被压着还是略略有点喘不过气，毕竟艾默里克的体重恐怕和自己不相上下。

他推了一把那人的肩头，却只换来一声惬意的哼哼，让他忍不住低声叫道：“艾默里克？”

“……？”对方只是模糊的应了一下。

“快滚开。老子喘不上气了。”

他感到那人趴在自己身上笑到抖个不停，甚至还强作严肃的说：“还没听过哪个下属这么和我讲话。”

“……长官，属下快不行了……”他迅速妥协。

艾默里克勉强止住继续哈哈大笑的欲望，爬起来让自己和埃斯蒂尼安并排躺下。他知道自己可能有些失态，这么多年从来无时不尽力保持着克制和理性的他，只允许自己在失眠的深夜想念起身边这个人的时候有些微的自我放纵，而此时此刻，他仿佛终于领悟了捱过寒冬终得在春日绽放的花朵为何令人狂喜，而他恐怕已经成为了那狂热喜悦之下忍不住翩翩起舞的疯子。

他想说我爱你我爱你我爱你，想把肺腑里所有能想到的甜言蜜语都一股脑的塞给这个时而言辞粗鲁的家伙，却被他接下来突如其来的一句话滞住了所有的思绪。

“艾默里克，我——我们可真是笨蛋啊。”

愣了半晌，艾默里克哑然失笑。

是啊，我们可真笨。笨到以为自己才是更正确的那一个，笨到把自己的胆小和不坦率当作退缩的理由。

这么多年过去了，到头来，还要靠酒精壮了胆。

我们何止是笨蛋，还是傻瓜，呆子，是顽固的石头脑袋。

如果我们都更坦诚一些……艾默里克摇摇头。

都过去了。一劳永逸的过去了。

眼下只有关于笨蛋的问题需要澄清。

艾默里克扬了扬眉毛以示挑衅：“嗯……虽然不能否认，但我觉得我比你好一点。” 

这个嘴上不饶人的混蛋！埃斯蒂尼安笑着咬咬牙，跳起身来想去按住艾默里克捉弄一番，不料猛然坐起让他一阵头晕目眩，脑内仿佛在海上巨浪中颠簸的小舟，让他一下子失去平衡，又碰的一声倒回到床上。

“完蛋，明天要宿醉了，这酒的后劲怎么这么厉害！”

埃斯蒂尼安念叨着，听着身边的精灵幸灾乐祸笑得开心，真是又羞又气又无能为力，只好任由对方轻轻扳过自己的脸，轻柔的吻着他的嘴唇和下巴。

他闭上眼睛惬意地回应着每一个吻，在意识被困意卷走之前喃喃的说：

“艾默里克，以后你……把那个窗户留着吧？”

“嗯？”

“我会过来……看你。”

“你什么时候都可以来——要走窗户吗？”

“因为我是龙骑士啊。”他咧嘴笑出声来，知道自己说了句傻话，但也无所谓了，他已经就要被酒精化作的睡魔拖走了，“因为你会看着我……”

枕着自己胳膊的男人发出均匀而缓慢的呼吸，催眠的节奏让艾默里克也渐渐合上了眼帘。落入梦乡之前，他朝那扇高窗的方向望去，只是这睡床所在的位置并不能看见。但这并不重要，他知道那窗就在那里。它会为埃斯蒂尼安一直敞开，如同自己的心，时刻迎接着他的到来。

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （睡醒之后的起床嗑儿）  
> 埃：哎，那油……你是留着自己用的？  
> 艾：啊？就……以备万一……  
> 埃：万一什么？（警觉  
> 艾：万一你要用呢？这不用上了。  
> 埃：……还挺好用的。（脸红，拱  
> 艾：……（其实是按摩防裂保湿用的但是我不敢说  
> 埃：下次你试试呗。  
> 艾：……欸？？


End file.
